


Control Freak

by Butterynutjob



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Blood, Charles is Kilgrave, Dark!Charles, Implied Past Abuse, Implied threat of rape, chase - Freeform, mind-control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik thought he had gotten away. (A Jessica Jones AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control Freak

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Xmen_Ongoing](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Xmen_Ongoing) collection. 



Erik’s flimsy shoes skidded on the wet cement as he turned the corner and nearly fell, his lungs burning; his heart pounding. There were no cars to throw here, but at least there was a dumpster. He used his talent to throw that behind him and then abruptly jolted himself to a halt when he saw the person he had thought was behind him standing in front of him. 

“Erik,” Charles said. He was not well-lit enough that Erik could see his facial expression, but he sounded sad. “Can we please talk about this?”

“Can you please fuck off?” Erik said rhetorically, with as much venom in his tone as he could muster. He turned to run back behind him, when he heard Charles’ baritone voice say softly:

“Don’t leave.”

And just like that, he couldn’t. Instead, he yelled.

“Fuck you! No! Not again, goddamn it, I won’t be--”

“Be quiet,” Charles said, in a sharper voice, coming closer to Erik. Erik immediately shut his mouth. He watched Charles come closer, filling with anger and terror. 

The groaning squeak behind him in the vicinity of the dumpster reminded him that Charles hadn’t told him he couldn’t use his ability, but unfortunately Charles realized that at the same time. “Don’t hurl any metal at me,” he said with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. 

Charles stopped less than an arm's length from Erik. He gazed at Erik in silence for what felt like minutes to Erik, but was probably only seconds; every muscle in Erik’s body was taut with the fight or flight instinct. He could smell the sour stench of his own sweat.

“We were happy once,” Charles said, raising his eyebrows as if it were a question that he expected Erik to validate with an affirmative response. 

Erik didn’t speak though; he couldn’t speak, since Charles had told him to be quiet. 

But there was one thing Charles hadn’t ordered him. 

Erik jabbed his right fist directly into Charles’ neck with as much speed and force as he could, and for a moment enjoyed grim and joyful Schadenfreude at Charles’ response: he windmilled back, one hand on his neck as he gasped for breath and tried to recover. 

It took Charles a few minutes to recover enough to talk to him, and Erik enjoyed every second of that. 

“So violent,” Charles rasped finally. “I would never punch you.”

Erik snorted silently. No, of course he wouldn’t. Charles never did his own dirty work. Instead...instead…

Dread filled Erik as he realized what was coming. 

“Punch yourself in the neck as hard as you punched me,” Charles directed, his voice still hoarse. “Then…” He looked around as if trying to think of something. “Let’s see; you need to be mobile, conscious...um...black eyes would raise questions...oh, just punch yourself in the face until you have a bloody nose.” He suddenly smiled cheerfully. “I hate to sacrifice your good looks but I can’t have you thinking it’s okay to do that to me. That fucking hurt, Erik, do you understand that? You can speak. Don’t yell.”

Erik punched himself in the neck, staring at Charles, refusing to speak. Then he punched himself in the nose, repeatedly. It took three strikes for blood to start flowing. 

Charles wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Messy. Well, it’s not pretty, but hopefully it will make you remember that there are consequences for your actions.” He continued staring at Erik until Erik averted his eyes, hating himself a little. 

“Oh, your poor man,” Charles murmured. He reached out to touch Erik’s cheek and Erik jerked away. Charles making a tsk-ing sound, as if Erik were a misbehaving child. It was in a voice brimming with sincerity that said, “I am so sorry, Erik. Come with me, I’ll clean you up...and...we’ll see where the evening leads.” Erik wasn’t looking at the other man, but he didn’t need to be in order to hear the flirtatious smile in his voice.

Erik wanted to scream and fight, but he knew he’d only be worse off. He’d been Charles’ plaything for almost 9 months before...he knew exactly where the evening would lead. And he doubted Charles would let him go this time.


End file.
